Poems
by UniCornVampire3z
Summary: Just some poems. As mentioned in my profile above, most new poetry will be posted over at fiction press.
1. Golden Sunset

A/N: Just a thought of a poem. maybe it's Bilbo out in a garden watching a sunset when he is in Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bilbo or anything else of Tolkien's.

Golden sunset  
In the golden light  
When sun is lower, lower  
I sat upon a faded bench,  
Beneath an age-old tree.  
As I watched the sinking ball  
I saw a ring of flying fairies  
Dancing in its light.  
All were clad in pure white garb,  
Turned golden by the light.  
And in the center of their ring  
Danced a maiden fairy queen.  
As I watched the little fairies  
Time passed, like it always does,  
Dusk had ended, night had come.  
And like the sun  
The fairies to were gone.  
Though long time has pasted  
I still go to that faded bench  
Beneath that age-old tree.  
And as the sun sinks  
Lower, lower  
I wonder will  
I ever see them again  
All clad in pure white garb.

A/N: like it? Please R/R!


	2. Heritage

A/N: Maybe what the last elf thought as he was dying.

Heritage  
Long ago, farther past than tales recall  
There were creatures,  
That did not know the bitterness of mortality  
We all know of these beasts  
For they are in our legends  
These that some call mythical  
Lived on pure  
Pure magic in the world  
Then, through chance  
We were  
Simple were, humans had come  
Human numbers grew  
And the creatures' numbers dwindled  
For humans are reckless and destructive  
Then, as an act of preservation  
We combined  
We were one  
Together  
Man and dragon  
Man and unicorn  
Man and fairy  
Man and more  
And so these mingled  
With the normal humans  
And the creatures died out Yet ever in our bloodline.  
Now few still have this magic blood,  
But those that do, believe.

Believe.


	3. Where Elves Be

A/N: This next poem I wrote while painting my room. Not during English this time, on afternoon coffee high.  
  
Where Elves Be  
  
Warm be the day

Big be the clouds

Cool be the water

Where elves be found  
  
Clear be the air

Fresh be the breeze

Green be the leaves

Where elves do sleep  
  
Sweet be the berries

Tall be the trees  
  
Long be the fields  
  
Where elves run free  
  
Old be the earth

Deep be the peace

Pleasant be the music

Where elves be  
  
A/N: Ok, as my beta, Jazmin3 Firewing, pointed out, some of the "be's" should be "are's" but I think it's fine the way it is. Maybe more poetic. R/R!


	4. Stranger

A/N: Ok, I know Stranger in this Strange Land is a book by Robert A. Heinlein, but the poem has nothing to do with the book. Boredom during English class, thank you!  
  
Stranger

Here stand I, a stranger in this strange land.

"Look here, right there" whispers the wind. What does it show me?

A strange creature,

With bat-like wings,

A long tail, reptilian scales, color changing constantly.

As I look the creature leaps into the wind.

As it departs the wind whispers

"Some call them dragons, Stranger in this strange land."


	5. Elf

A/N: Here is the other poem. About Legolas! Hugs his picture I was daydreaming of Legolas during this particular English class. I know it's so short but, oh well.  
  
_Elf_

Movement just like shadow

All to handsome for words

Swift as the wind


	6. Limerick

A/N: Here is a very strange Limerick. This is one I wrote on St. Patrick's Day, English class, we were talking about Limericks. The "Blue" is actually my dog Blueberry.  
  
A Limerick  
  
There once was a doggie named Blue

And she had a small friend named Sue

They both fell in love

And heavens above

They both loved a rooster named Stu  
  
A/N: Review please!!


	7. Avalon

A/N: So this is a poem about a town called Avalon in New Jersey. My family ad I go there every summer, to me it's sorta a second home.  
  
Avalon  
  
I can smell the ocean,  
Salty and free.  
I can feel the sand,  
Warm and smooth.  
I can hear the gulls,  
With pitiful cries.  
I can see the magnificent waves,  
Crashing so.  
I can almost taste the crab dinner,  
Waiting at home.  
Yes, yes,  
This is Avalon,  
Where the dunes are tall.  
  
A/N: Sigh I miss Avalon, but we might not get to go there this summer. 


	8. Guess

A/N: Hi there kids, so this poem is inspired by the drawings I drew on the plane flight to Hawaii. I hope you like it. I have a title but you guys have to guess what it is. Enjoy! (oh yeah, so sorry Creature Hunt I staking so long, I'm a slow writer, but soon now, promise.)  
  
I sit

At a seat

I look

At a paper

Void of thought  
  
I pick

Up a pencil

I draw

A curved line

Made of thought  
  
I stare

At the paper

I gaze

At a creature

Taking form  
  
I wait

For a while

I redraw

Then retrace

I linger at the face  
  
I wait

To know

I wonder if

This dragon

Is happy

Or sad

Is he mad

Or confused  
  
I wait

At my desk

I look

At my dragon

Now with face  
  
I know

That my dragon

Is wide eyed

Awake  
  
I know

That he is

Glad

For now my Creature

Has been drawn  
  
A/N: So there it is. Remember pretty please with a cherry on top Review!!!!(I know sorta childish...)


	9. Savior

A/N: So this is called Savior, don't really know where it came from. Please R/R!

Slit my wrists

I feel dead

Why bother living

You're in my head  
  
I can't escape

You're hunting me

Running 'bout the woods

Just let me be  
  
I need a savior

Don't we all

Someone to be there

If I call  
  
He'll find me

I'll fall into his arms

His sword will protect me

Keeping me from all harms  
  
Where is he now

I'm still here

Waiting for him

I hope he's near  
  
I need my savior

Don't we all

Someone to be there

If I call


End file.
